Elizabeth Saltzman
Elizabeth Rose "Lizzie" Saltzman https://www.wattpad.com/620729187-malachai-sins-of-his-past-three is the daughter of Josie Parker. She was carried via surrogacy by Katherine North. In the books, she is carried by Josie. Her existence was revealed by Grayson Parker her uncle in 5 Years. However, Kai stabs Josie in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the baby. It was revealed that the baby was transferred into Katherine North's womb by Brandon North to save the baby. Lizzie Parker is a member of the Parker Family, the Gemini Coven, the North Family, and the North Coven. Early History While Josie was thinking she was sick from food poisoning, it was revealed by her brother that's she pregnant after she gives him her power in order to survive the jacked merge ritual he performed with his brother Kai, instead of Josie. Josie tells Kai that she's pregnant and at this time she believes she pregnant with twins. She tells Kai that the Gemini Coven will want to get their hands on them to strip Grayson of his power. Later on, Kai reveals to Josie, that she isn't pregnant with twins. Personality Even when she was a baby, Lizzie was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Elizabeth, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Kai when he said that both Elizabeth and Lizzie were fighters. Both times it is implied that Lizzie inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Lizzie's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Kaiaphas says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. Lizzie seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. It has shown that Lizzie has gained one of her mother's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family including Grayson. Physical Appearance According to Brandon, Elizabeth looks like her mother. On the other hand, Elizabeth blissfully implies that Lily has inherited her father's eyes. Now, she has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is seen in light colored shirts, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Powers and Abilities Since five years of being hidden from the world, she's been able to heal insect wings with no formal training, with her bracelet removed. However, Lizzie has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. It is worthy to note that Lizzie has detected these events while still wearing her bracelet that blocks her power. While other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Lizzie was able to retain her consciousness until her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Kai. Lizzie has managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her grandfather Brandon on Grayson. She would later use her telekinesis to break the salt circle that bound the spirit of a witch to the mortal plane, sending her back to the Ancestral Plane, and returned her father back to his body. Weaknesses Lizzie wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Elizabeth's therapist. They met in season four. Elizabeth and Klaus' bond remains strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Klaus sacrificing himself to save his family. Klaus feared that Elizabeth would reject him upon being saved from a vampire's captivity. Other Relationships * Elizabeth and Kai (Father and Daughter/Allies) * Elizabeth and Katherine (Step-Mother and Step-Daughter) * Elizabeth and Brandon (Step-Grandfather and Step-Granddaughter/Close Allies) * Elizabeth and Kaiaphas (Niece and Uncle/Allies) * Elizabeth and Grayson (Niece and Uncle/Enemies) * Elizabeth and Joshua (Grandfather and Granddaughter/Enemies) * Elizabeth and The Gemini Coven (Coven/Enemies) * Kai, Katherine and Lizzie (Parents and Daughter/Close Family) Appearances Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Famous bearer: Old Testament Elizabeth was the mother of John the Baptist and one of the earliest known bearers of this name; Queen Elizabeth II. * Parker is an English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". References Gallery Lizzie Parker has a photo gallery.